Gorvannas Welt
Ich bin eigentlich ein Freund von allem Neuen. Aber meine Heimat zu verlassen ist etwas gänzlich anderes, als ein neues Rezept auszuprobieren oder gelbe Handschuhe zum grünen Wams zu tragen. Man kann nicht behaupten, dass ich besonders skeptisch war oder die Entscheidung angezweifelt habe. Nein, ich bin einfach mit meiner Heimat, meinem kleinen Haus, meiner Welt verbunden. Ich war bis jetzt nicht mal besonders oft, und dann nicht besonders lange, in anderen Regionen Draenors, oder was davon übrig ist. Wieso nennen wir die Heimat überhaupt nach einem Wort, das nicht aus unserer Sprache kommt? Braucht Heimat einen Namen? Ist es nicht eher ein Gefühl und die gesammelten Erlebnisse, die uns an unsere Heimat binden, als der Name des Ortes? Schergrat. Meine Großmutter hat noch anders dazu gesagt und es war nicht ihre Heimat, nur der Ort, der noch da war. Schergrat. Wenn ich den Himmel sehe, den ich nicht anders kenne, als er nun ist, fühle ich mich daheim. Spüre ich die Erde, den Sand, das Gestein unter meinen Füßen, weiß ich genau, wo ich bin. Schergrat. Die Drachen sind beeindruckend in ihrer geschmeidigen Eleganz, ihrer lebendigen Wildheit und ihrer natürlichen Freiheit. Sie fliegen über mir und ich verspüre keine Angst, sondern Freude. Schergrat. Hier habe ich mit meinem Clan gelebt, mit meiner Familie. Hier habe ich mit meinen Freundinnen kleine, schillernde Käfer gefangen. Hier lernte ich von meinen Eltern alles, was mich zu dem gemacht hat, was ich heute bin. Sie wären sicher zufrieden mit mir. Schergrat. Ich werde nun gehen. Leb wohl. Diejenigen, die unsere Heimat noch vor dem Zerbrechen gekannt haben, fühlten sich nie richtig zu hause. Es ist zu heiß, stöhnen sie. Wo ist das Meer, fragen sie. Zu viele Oger, meckern sie. Aber all das stöhnen, fragen und meckern hat mich nie wirklich gestört. Komischerweise waren die Ersten, die das Portal durchschritten, was nun schon einige Monde her ist, nicht mal die, die am lautesten gestöhnt, gefragt und gemeckert haben. Als ich nun meine Reise begann, mit einer ungefähren Karte des Weges und einer wagen Beschreibung des selben, habe ich mich auf das Neue gefreut - mit einer kleinen Wehmut im Herzen. Das darf man nicht leugnen. Aber oh, das Portal! So groß, schimmernd und... kann man sich wirklich vorstellen, dass man von dort in eine andere Welt kommt, oder aber ist das alles nur eine Phantasiegeschichte? Kurz vor dem durchschreiten wurde mir noch mal irgendwie übel, aber ich hielt nicht an. Nein, ich spornte meinen Reitwolf noch mal richtig an, krallte mich in sein Fell und wollte, falls ich nun sterben sollte, weil durch kosmische Schwankungen im Gleichgewicht der Welten, oder so, das Portal mich einfach mitten im Nichts oder einer Welt glühend wie heisse Lava ausspucken würde, wenigstens heroisch aussehen, wie es sich gehört für eine stattliche Orcin. Keinen Moment später kam ich auch schon auf der anderen Seite heraus und weil wir relativ viel Schwung hatten, kamen wir erst gut zehn längen später zum Stehen. Als ich mich umsah, war ich enttäuscht. Es war genauso karg und hässlich wie die Höllenfeuerhalbinsel und der einzige unterschied war nur der Himmel über meinem Kopf und der grässliche Gestank nach irgendetwas echt Ekligem. Ein dämonisches Stöhnen drang mir ins Ohr. „Uuuääähhhhh!“ machte es und ächzte und dann robbte ein Grunzer unter meinem Wolf hervor. Hoppla! Nun wusste ich auch, was da so stinkt. Mein Wolf und ich hatten ihn wortwörtlicherweise aus den Stiefeln gehauen, als wir ein wenig zu schwungvoll aus dem Portal flitzten. Fluchend und Verwünschungen murmelnd kam der Grunzer wieder auf die Beine und richtete seinen Blick auf mich. Ich war wirklich erstaunt, wie aus einem griesgrämigen Mann binnen einem Augenblick ein fröhlicher, gut gelaunter Charmeur werden kann. Und er war ja so hilfsbereit! Warrok der Prächtige, stellte er sich vor und war sofort bereit mich ein Stück zu begleiten und mir den Weg zu zeigen. Allerdings musste ich seine nette Einladung ablehnen seine Hängematte zu benutzen, denn ich war weder müde, noch wollte ich trödeln. Der Grunzer machte ein ganz trauriges Gesicht, deswegen schenkte ich ihm aus Mitleid einen kleinen Graskäse aus eigener Produktion (er sah übrigens danach sehr viel weniger griesgrämig aus) und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Dabei erzählte er mir von seinen Heldentaten. Und was der alles erlebt hat! Er kämpfte alleine gegen einen ganzen Hort Schwarzdrachen, er zerschmetterte Höllenfürsten und Dämonen mit dem Oberschenkelknochen eines Huhns, er rettete Thrall alleine von irgend so einer Insel mitten im Meer dadurch, dass er ihn mit seinem Brusthaar an seinen Rücken band. So ein großer Held begleitete mich! Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Dann kamen wir an die Grenze zum elendigen Sumpf. Und wirklich – der Bereich um das Portal war nun wirklich mehr als nicht schön, aber dieser Sumpf roch dazu auch noch wie etwas, das schon ein paar Wochen tot ist. Ja, igitt! Blöderweise hatte es wohl erst kurz vorher geregnet und ich musste durch knöcheltiefe, stinkende Sumpfjauche wandern. Der Pelz meines Wolfes war schon nach kurzer Zeit so was von ihh, dass ich mir wünschte, ich hätte meinen Drachen nicht im Schergrat gelassen. Fliegen ist einfach die schönste Reisemethode. Aber oh, das hätte sie mir nie verziehen, so weit weg von ihrem Hort! Es ist ein großer Irrglaube, dass man Drachen zähmen kann. Man kann sie nur unterwerfen, aber dann sind sie nicht mehr als gebrochene, lasche Waschlappen mit Flügeln, oder sich mit ihnen anfreunden und hoffen, dass sie gerade Lust und Zeit haben sich als Flugtaxi zu betätigen. Ich bevorzuge letzteres. Mit Drachen ist es viel einfacher auszukommen, als mit Männern. DAS große Mysterium. Warrok der Prächtige war da keine Ausnahme. Die ganze Zeit über wechselte er zwischen heldenhaftem Wildnisführer und Gastwirt. Er fragte sicher alle paar Schritte, ob ich nicht doch ein wenig in seinem Zelt ruhen möchte. Dabei war es gerade erst kurz nach der Mittagsstunde. Diese Azeroth-Orks sind wohl noch immer von der große Müdigkeit besessen. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Sturmwolf Klan